1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the connector apparatus in which a cover member is mounted to a rear portion of a connector to protect noise-leaking or the like. The cover member is made of a soft material such that a rubber or the like, and a wire harness is drawn from the rear portion of the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector apparatus is known to have a connector 501 and a grommet 510, as a cover member, mounted a rear portion of the connector 501, and the grommet 510 is made of rubber. The conventional connector is disclosed in FIG. 4 of the Japanese Patent No. 3863739.
In the conventional connector apparatus as described above, a pair of the connectors 501, 502 is engaged with each other through a through hole Pa of a panel P in a vehicle, and the grommet 510 seals a gap between the connectors 501, 502 and the panel P so as to protect noise-leaking to the rear of the connector 501.
Generally, when the cover member made of the soft material (hereinafter referred as the grommet 510) is mounted and fixed to the connector 501, a flange 503 is provided in an outer circumference of the connector 501 and an engaging groove 513 is provided in an inner circumference of the grommet 510. The flange 503 engages into the engaging groove 35 513, thereby protecting the grommet 510 from coming off.